Allen Walker the Owner's Guide
by Raychaell Dionzeros
Summary: Congratulations! If you are reading this, you are now the proud owner of the ALLEN WALKER unit! Do you want to know how you can stop him from destroying the YUU KANDA unit, make your boyfriend jealous or find out if that creepy neighbor next door is an akuma? Read on to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.**

**Congratulations! If you are reading this manual, it means that you are now the proud owner of an ALLEN WALKER unit! To learn how to use the ALLEN WALKER unit properly, read on!**

Your ALLEN WALKER unit comes with:

One red bow tie

One white dress shirt

One pair of black pants

One pair of black shoes

One pair of white gloves

The latest Black Order uniform with red highlights

One clown outfit

TIMCANPY unit

HOWARD LINK unit

NEA WALKER unit

Different Modes of the ALLEN WALKER UNIT

Your ALLEN WALKER unit comes with

Black Allen mode

Polite gentleman mode

Exorcist mode

Noah mode (This will occur when the NEA WALKER unit takes over ALLEN WALKER)

How to activate the different modes

**Black Allen mode**

If you are strapped for cash, or you want to terrify that bully who always mocks you, you should activate the Black Allen mode. In order to do this, simply tell the ALLEN WALKER unit that you need cash desperately. He will immediately go into Black Allen mode and terrify the bully, or else head for the nearest bar and come back with plenty of cash for you.

Caution: If you let the ALLEN WALKER unit go near the YUU KANDA unit, the ALLEN WALKER unit will automatically go into Black Allen mode and argue endlessly with the YUU KANDA unit.

**Polite Gentleman mode**

Are you a girl lusting over that hunk that lives near you or wanting your boyfriend to get jealous and pay more attention to you? Well, this is the mode for you! When the ALLEN WALKER unit is in Polite Gentleman mode, he'll treat you like the most important person in the world and make you feel loved! Better yet, if the guy of your eye sees the ALLEN WALKER unit treating you so well, he would most likely go jealous! To activate it, simply promise the ALLEN WALKER unit that he will get plenty of mitarashi dango if he treats you well. Since mitashari dango is the ALLEN WALKER unit's favourite food, he'll agree.

**Exorcist mode**

Do you suspect that your quiet and strange neighbour next door who recently lost a loved one is an akuma? If you do, it is best you let the ALLEN WALKER unit deal with it since the akuma can most likely kill you if you aren't an Exorcist. Allow the ALLEN WALKER unit to go near the house of the suspected akuma, and should his cursed eye activate, get the hell out of there and let the ALLEN WALKER unit deal with the akuma!

**Noah mode**

There isn't much to say about this mode, except that if your ALLEN WALKER unit's skin suddenly turns grey and his eyes are gold, or if he suddenly starts acting weird, get the hell out of there! You will never know if it is the NEA WALKER unit who is in control and doing those weird acts!

Relationships with other units

TIMCANPY unit: the ALLEN WALKER unit treats the TIMCANPY unit as a friend, and regularly talks to it, so do not be surprised if the ALLEN WALKER unit starts talking to the TIMCANPY unit.

HOWARD LINK unit: Do NOT attempt to separate the HOWARD LINK unit from the ALLEN WALKER unit since the HOWARD LINK unit is under order from the MALCOLM LEVERRIER unit to 'observe ALLEN WALKER'. Instead, treat the HOWARD LINK unit like a shadow.

LENALEE LEE unit: If you are a guy and you see the ALLEN WALKER unit with the LENALEE LEE unit, do NOT attempt to flirt with the LENALEE LEE unit since she is protected by the KOMUI LEE unit who will go into SISTER COMPLEX mode and attack you with a Komlin.

YUU KANDA unit: At all costs, make sure that the ALLEN WALKER unit and YUU KANDA unit do not cross paths since both units will most likely go into an aggressive mode and start arguing. If you have no choice but to leave both units alone with each other, make sure you do not leave them alone for a long period of time since both units will most likely attempt to destroy each other.

LAVI BOOKMAN unit: If the ALLEN WALKER unit comes into contact with the ALLEN WALKER unit, make sure that the ALLEN WALKER unit doesn't hear the LAVI BOOKMAN unit call the ALLEN WALKER unit Moyashi, or else the ALLEN WALKER unit will go into Black Allen mode at worst and attempt to destroy the LAVI BOOKMAN unit.

FAQ

Q: HELP! My ALLEN WALKER unit has gone into Black Allen mode upon meeting the YUU KANDA unit and refuses to go away! When I tried to separate them, both units threatened to murder me! What do I do?

A: Ah, it seems you did not listen to me. How long did you leave the both of them together? Never mind that. Try tempting the ALLEN WALKER and YUU KANDA unit with their favourite foods, which are mitashari dango and soba respectively. Make sure not to put the two items close to each other. If that does not work, ask a friend who has a LENALEE LEE unit whether you can borrow the LENALEE LEE unit and point out the arguing units to the LENALEE LEE unit. She'll smack them with either a clipboard or kick them with her Dark Boots.

Q: My ALLEN WALKER unit and I were just walking around when this strange spiky purple haired girl came out of nowhere and glomped my ALLEN WALKER unit! What do I do?

A: I'm afraid you have just run into the ROAD KAMELOT unit. There are currently no known solutions as to how to separate them at the time being since the ROAD KAMELOT unit is very attached to the ALLEN WALKER unit and will refuse to leave the poor ALLEN WALKER unit. I suggest calling for a TYKI MIKK unit or a SHERIL KAMELOT unit since the ROAD KAMELOT unit tends to listen to those units sometimes. If that doesn't work, I'm afraid you have to endure the ROAD KAMELOT unit until the ALLEN WALKER unit finds a way to get away since she'll most likely skewer you with her candles if you attempt to separate the two.

Q: My ALLEN WALKER unit seems to have gone inactive at the sight of a certain red headed man who has a mask covering the side of his face. When I tried to activate my ALLEN WALKER unit, he just started mumbling about how he'll destroy his Master. What's going on?

A: Ah, it seems that you have met the CROSS MARIAN unit. If you are a female, I suggest leaving at once since the CROSS MARIAN unit will most likely flirt with you and make the ALLEN WALKER unit go into Black Allen mode. If you are a male, leave too, since the CROSS MARIAN unit will most likely insult you or shove his debts to you.

If there are no further questions, enjoy your ALLEN WALKER unit! Warning: We are not responsible for any damage or destruction caused during the accidental meetings with the YUU KANDA unit.


End file.
